Scooby doo and the ghosts of Hazzard county
by lonewolf 83
Summary: The balladeer. "Hazzard county has a rich history. But ghosts are not known to linger long except in the stories. Boss Hogg did not believed that for some reason."
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **The first chapter of the new episode, and there are some guest stars.**

 **The balladeer.**

"Hazzard county has a rich history. But ghosts are not known to linger long except in the stories. Boss Hogg did not believed that for some reason."

 **Shaggy P.O.V.**

Hazard county Shaggy thought was a nice place to be, when you weren't locked up.

 **The past.**

 _When Scooby Doo and Shaggy were thrown from the greyhound bus they screamed._

 _When they looked if the bus would stop they saw a black and white cat wave at them from the door opening._

" _Scoob my pall." Shaggy started.." Your habit of chasing cats should be like my habit of drinking alcohol. Sparsely or not at all."_

 _Scooby Doo nodded while he glared towards the driving away bus._

 _Walking down the road both man an dog cursed the rain that was falling and their stuff that was left on the greyhound._

 _When they reached the next stop of the bus. They found Shaggy duffle bag standing beside the patrol car of the local sheriff._

 _When Shaggy saw his duffle he walked towards it when he reached the car he offered the sheriff his hand while saying, "thanks sir for watching my gear sir."_

" _Don't thank me yet son, you are under arrest for vagrancy._

 _Shaggy found himself and his duffle bag in the back of the sheriff's car before he could reply._

 _Scooby Doo who had been looking at the menu of the local dive turned his head around and saw Shaggy being taken away._

Groaning the dog ran towards the leaving car. If it was not him it was Shaggy.

 **Boss Hogg P.O.V a while before Shaggy was arrested.**

Everyone that thought that being mayor was a cushy should be thinking again mused the mayor of Hazard County while he signed of another paper.

While the man was working he did not notice two ghostlike beings appearing in his office.

" _Hello Hogg. HoWWWWWWWW are you doing_." Sang the woman of the two, looking up from his works Boss Hogg screamed while his chair fell back.

"Well that's not nice Piglet." Said the man who was floating beside the woman.

Boss Hogg eyes appeared over the desk and from below the desk he asked.

"What do you want?" in a shaky voice.

" _Well Piglet. That's easy_." Replied the male of the two ghostlike beings.

" _Get of our land_."

"What land do you mean?" Asked boss Hogg.

" _You know that Piglet. Tell the people to be quick_." Replied the woman of the two before they disappeared.

Standing up from the desk boss Hogg stared at the place the ghosts had been. Taking a decision was never hard whoever did this would face his wrath.

Walking out of his office he found Enos behind his desk.

"Enos." Barked boss Hogg,

"Yes boss Hogg?" The young deputy replied while looking up from his writing.

"You and Roscoe are going ghost hunting." The boss said.

"Ghost hunting sir?" replied Enos looking confused.

"Did you not understand me Enos?"

"Yes sir." Replied Enos.

"Those ghosts demanded land of me! I will not stand for that so you and my brother in law are going ghost hunting."

"Off course sir.`

A while later Enos told Roscoe about what happened. Who decided to confront his brother in law.

" Fat buddy. Hazard is not known for his ghosts, do you feel allright?"

"I do Roscoe. Find a solution for those ghosts." Demanded Hogg.

Roscoe nodded and walked outside, Enos was waiting for him holding a telex towards him.

"What's this Enos?" Asked Roscoe.

"For ghosts we need ghost hunters sir. It seem some military police want to talk to a former G.I. who might be travelling through Hazzard on a greyhound. The man has been in the news as a ghost hunter"

"But my fat buddy must have eaten something wrong, or should be taking some more rest like Lulu told him. Daydreaming is not a good habit."

" _You're wrongggggg."_ Sang a woman from behind the two man.

Turning around both sheriff and deputy saw a woman dressed in country clothes grin at them

" _Boo_." The woman said.

Both sheriff and deputy ran from the building and crashed in a tree.

"Enos?" Roscoe said while standing up over his deputy

"Yes sheriff?"

"When does the next greyhound comes through?"

"This afternoon."

"Good. And find everything you can about this guy."

"Yes sheriff."

 **Roscoe P.O.V.**

The greyhound was late and the boars nest was his stop for some reason.

Roscoe had seen various trucks and cars already waiting to pick up someone.

The most recognisable was a trailer of Josie and the Pussycats."

Normally boss Hogg would have extorted a concert out of them for being in town,

When he saw the three girls and a girl with a cat walk towards the bus he heard the girl holding the cat say towards the cat.

"Well done for taking out that mean dog."

The girls in front of the other girl snorted while Roscoe wanted to dance around.

The man he wanted owned a great Dane and vagrancy was a crime after all.

When the bus driver came to him with a duffle bag in hand, he wanted to sing praise to that cat but Flash would not approve that.

"That cat opened an emergency door on my bus expelling a man and his dog. Could you see to it he get his bag back? I placed the money he paid inside his bag."

Roscoe gave the man a smile and nodded.

 **Present Scooby Doo P.O.V.**

Scooby found himself in a mood he had not been for a long while, he felt lethargic.

Not since leaving the small temple were an old monk had taken care of him.

Walking down the road he cursed the cat and his own actions.

A moment later an orange car with 01 painted in blue on the side stopped in front of him.

Not a second later a man he had not seen after Vietnam stood in front of him.

"Scooby Doo, is that you?"

"Yes sir."

"I work for a living puppy." Was the man's reply while he smiled.

Sergeants needed hugs and Scooby Doo as a puppy loved to give him.

A moment later a former sergeant found himself bowled over by a great Dane.

"Shaggy get this oversized puppy of me." Scooby heard while a blond man standing beside the car laughed.

Scooby relaxed while he slobbered over the man´s face.

The cavalry was here.

 **A.N.**

Reviews are welcome.


	2. A plotting sherrif and a smirking dog

When Scooby Doo got of Bo Duke the man realised that a certain medic was not around.

"Scooby where is your owner?" asked the dark haired man.

"Arrested. We fell from the bus and when we reached the next stop the sheriff arrested him for vagrancy." Answered the dog.

Meanwhile Luke Duke stared at the dog in amazement.

" _Am I dreaming? A talking dog that knows Bo from Vietnam."_

"Bo that dog talks." He exclaimed.

This made both Bo and Scooby Doo laugh.

"That he does Luke. We never found out how he is capable of it." replied Bo.

Turning to the dog Bo said. "We are going to town and find out why Roscoe arrested Shaggy." When he walked to the car he pointed at the backseat and said "Get in Scooby."

When Scooby tried to open the door both Bo and Luke laughed.

"Through the window Scooby." Explained Bo.

With a jump the Great Dane made his way into the car where he seated himself on the backseat. When Bo and Luke had seated themselves Bo introduced his cousin to the dog.

"Scooby Doo meet my cousin Luke Duke."

"Hi."

"Pleased to meet you Scooby Doo."

After these introductions the General Lee drove off to Hazzard County.

 **Sheriff's office P.O.V.**

Sitting on a chair in front of the desk of the sheriff Shaggy tried to explain he had fallen of the bus.

Roscoe listened to his story and nodded on the right points. After Shaggy was done Roscoe gave the young man a smile.

"A likely story son, but you were walking towards the stop without any papers and everyone can claim he is Norville Rogers while having no proof off it."

Shaggy frowned at what the sheriff said while Roscoe continued.

"And while you fit the description that I was given by the driver of the greyhound, you look to much like a vagrant to my liking. And vagrants are not good for this county we have already too much disruptive nuisances here.

"My driver's license is in my duffle bag. It sits in the front pocket inside."

"Well I checked the bag of course for some identification and to my surprise I found nothing like that. Not even a wallet."

"Then it has to been stolen." Replied Shaggy.

"That is quite possible. But like I said you look to much like a vagrant to me, And where is your dog? According to the bus driver you had a dog with you."

"Scooby Doo was at the stop, looking around."

"Well if that is true you broke another law beside the vagrancy one."

Shaggy bit back a sarcastic remark and replied "If you say leash laws I like to point out that you break them too."

Roscoe chuckled. "Flash is deputised son. Your dog isn't." Roscoe replied.

"Sheriff what do you want? You don't seem the bored stickler type to me?" Asked Shaggy.

Roscoe frowned and replied. "Well they said you were a detective. The boss has a problem and you are going to solve it."

When Shaggy heard that he groaned.

"I want a lawyer." He said.

Roscoe grinned and replied.

"Well since the vagrancy laws have just become more restricted and we have a dog walking around unattended asking for a lawyer will not help your case or your dog's case. Also the military police wants to talk to you." Pulling a paper from the top of his inbox stack he read aloud. "Norville Rogers wanted for questioning. Former corporal Norville Rogers is being investigated for the possible aiding of the escaped prisoners known as the A-team."

When Roscoe was finished reading aloud he looked at Shaggy who shrugged. "They helped me out once. I know nothing further about them."

Roscoe nodded.

"Well the judge won't like that, he likes it nice and quiet around here. I could forget all your lawbreaking of course in exchange for a bit of community work. The MP's are another story of course."

"Me and Scooby help you out and we are free to go?" asked Shaggy.

"For the lawbreaking in this county yes. And I will make it look good when the military police comes to question you."

Shaggy groaned and asked.

"What do you need investigated?"

" _He means us Norville,"_ Said a man's voice from the door of boss Hogg's office.

When both Roscoe and Shaggy saw the ghost said ghost just gave a friendly wave before he disappeared.

"Yikes." Said Shaggy.

"Indeed." Said Roscoe. "Find and get rid of both of them and all the charges will disappear."

 **General Lee P.O.V.**

Scooby Doo was enjoying the ride in the General Lee. He had his head stuck out the window on Bo's side much to the man's displeasure.

Luke was biting back the laughter while Scooby Doo enjoyed the drive towards the town.

"Bad dog. Get your head inside. All that slime will be a pain to get out."

Scooby Doo gave Bo a grin and said "sorry sir."

The glare Bo gave the dog made his cousin end up in stitches,

When the general Lee stopped in front of the sheriff's office they saw Shaggy leave the building.

When he saw Scooby jump from the car he smiled and said.

"Found some new friends?"

"A old one.."

Shaggy looked up and saw a man walk towards him a man he said goodbye to when he returned from Vietnam,

"Duke."

"Norville."

"Thanks for bringing Scoob."

"No problem."

"Well pall we have to go ghost hunting" Shaggy said,

"Why?" asked Scooby.

"The fat man has sung. And while his wife hasn't we have to find the paper holding her lines.."

Luke snickered when he heard Shaggy talk.

"what is going on?" asked Bo.

"Ghosts." Replied Shaggy. "F***ing annoying ghosts. Some towns turn them in attractions. But not here. And I have to find them because a certain dog likes to chase cats."

Scooby Doo bit back a remark and asked "Do we call the others?"

Shaggy shook his head.

"It's our problem Scoob. And while they would come. They would not have their hearth in it. They need time pall."

"Shaggy I know we did not part in the greatest way." Started Bo,

"Help is fine sir. You know the area." Replied Shaggy with a glare

"Norville I work for a living/"

"Heard you were doing time?" Snarked Shaggy.

"Me and Luke are on parole." Replied Bo with a frown

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Bo did not hesitate and hit the other man full in his face.

Shaggy returned the hit with a couple of his own.

Soon they were rolling and brawling around the street.

And they attracted quite the crowd Luke saw both Boss Hogg and Roscoe bet on the fight.

Scooby frowned and smiled when he saw the fire departments truck standing before the departments building.

Scooby ran towards the truck and prepared one of the hoses. A few moments later both Bo and Shaggy where being doused with water to the great mirth of the bystanders,

An elderly gentleman walked over to the two very wet man and grabbed them by their ears.

`Would you two boys care to explain to me why you are brawling in the street?" asked uncle Jessie.

Both looked at each other and glared.

"Hard feelings never work out boys. Look at me and J.D."

"They work out Jesse." Came the annoyed voice of boss Hogg. Which led to laughter going down the street,

"I rest my case." Replied uncle Jesse.

Both younger men nodded.

Scooby still holding the hose walked to the group and asked "Still about that time in Saigon? Both of you weren't at a fault and Decker was to blame."

Both Shaggy and Bo glared at the Great Dane.

"Scooby. Not a word." They chorused.

"Well it is a great story." Said the smirking dog.

"You are on dogfood for a while pall." Grumbled Shaggy.

"Dogfood. He is on porridge if I have my way." Grumbled Bo.

"I think somebody will love to hear that story." Said the great Dane,

"Don't torture them Fido. Now come along because I think you have been pulled in one of J.D.'s schemes again." Said uncle Jesse. While he dragged both Bo and Shaggy by their ears to his pickup.

From a nearby building a man and a woman watched what was happening on the street.

"Do you think involving them will help" the woman asked.

The man smiled and replied "It does. Don't worry."

 **A.N.**

 **As always looking for a beta.**

 **Bo and Shaggy. What happens in Saigon stays in Saigon or was that Vegas.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Eating, ghosts and an old flame

_**Fred P.O.V.**_

" _Yeah hello. I am looking for Mystery Incorporated."_ Fred heard from the phone at his parents' house. "This is Fred Jones speaking. I am one of them."

" _Well mister Jones I found the wallet of Norville Rogers on my bus. He had fallen off after he fell off trying to stop his dog from chasing a cat._ " The man said. " _I left his duffle with the local sheriff. When I was at the end of my line I found that wallet of his._ "

"I See. Where can we find the wallet?" Fred asked. He hoped the man would forget about Shaggy. Shaggy in trouble would force him to call them.

" _Chickasaw County Georgia. Left it at the sheriff's office._ " the other man said.

"Thank you sir."

" _No problem good bye._ "

Fred heard the phone click before he could reply.

Laying the horn down he frowned at his actions. Was it all right to force Shaggy to disclose his history in Vietnam?

Fred hated his conscious at that moment. Shaggy was his friend. "Soldiers and veterans aren't cowards. His conscious told him while he looked out of the window.

"You look troubled?" He heard his father ask before said man came stand beside him.

"About Shaggy. Don't worry the military police can't prove he hired them."

"Dad?" said Fred.

"Asked around with my fellow lawyers. Some knew some people. Can't prove Shaggy hired them. For the question you have in mind. I don't know. Some people hate talking about it. I was lucky and save except for some rowdy P.O.W.'s."

"But we are his friends."

"You are, and even friends have secrets for each other. We don't know where Shaggy has been. We don't know if is his file says he has a section 8 or a honourable discharge but does it matter to you?"

"But he should have told us?" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred when you went to that demonstration what was the name painted on your board?" His father asked

"I don't remember. " he said in a soft voice. "Why did you ask?"

"I saw Shaggy ran away from some of your fraternity brothers one day."

Fred his mouth closed before he could replied. Some of his fraternity loved to harass veterans. If he was correct it had happened just after Shaggy had enrolled in university.

"You think he was scared we wouldn't be his friends again?" He asked his father.

His father kept silent. Fred hated that about his father giving him advice and turning it in a lesson.

Walking to his room he saw the clothes he had with him on his trip neatly folded and pressed where laying on his bed. Sitting beside it he asked himself

" _Was it because my frat brothers or my opinion of the war?_ ". He thought to himself.

He admitted he had reacted quite cold to Shaggy after the A-team had left and they had searched for an hotel. Both Daphne and Velma had been quiet about it. But not Fred Jones. In the morning Shaggy and Scooby Doo had disappeared into the city.

Had Shaggy been afraid of him or hurt by his reaction? Sitting beside his laundry he mused about this.

Looking at a picture at the wall of the four of them he stood up.

He was serving in a M.A.S.H. And after a brawl send into a unit holding people that did the impossible. Did his conscience told him with glee. "Why did you never told me or the girls? We vowed to have each other backs Norville." He said to the portrait.

The portrait did not respond.

"Why Shaggy? Why?" Fred yelled.

Standing up he grabbed his pack from his closet and started to pack.

His conscience told him that bit again this time in a cold voice. "The fucking rally." He said allowed. When he walked downstairs he shouted "I am going out. Might be going on a trip."

From his chair his dad smiled.

" _Friendship is like metal forged in the fire of living_."The man thought to himself.

 **Hazard County Dukes farm.**

Scooby was easily eating the food Jesse and Daisy had prepared.

Beside him Shaggy was inhaling some of the same food.

"I hate to ask Bo but did they the same in Vietnam?" asked uncle Jesse.

"Well Norville got worse and Scooby Doo grew into it I think." Replied Bo while watching the both of them.

"Keep watching and they may ask for fifths." He added.

Looking up Scooby looked and asked "fifths?" before looking sheepish.

"it's ok Scooby Doo when this is all over I would love to see an eating competition between you and J.D." said uncle Jesse.

"The bear nest wouldn't have enough in stock for that." Said an chuckling Daisy.

"It wouldn't " Admitted Bo

Shaggy finished his sandwich and said "I think it would be a challenge for both. Scoob finish up we have some ghosts to catch."

Scooby nodded before finishing up. He finished in a heartbeat,

"Glutton." Said Bo.

"That's right." said Scooby Doo.

Shaggy smiled at the words and said.

"Let's find those ghosts then. Thanks for feeding us."

Jesse gave the younger man a smile and replied. "No problem."

"Come one Scoob we have some ghosts to catch?"

"Take my jeep okay, just leave the keys with Enos. The boys or uncle Jesse can bring me into town,"

"Thanks miss Daisy."

"Reah thanks riss Daisy.."

"Better go with them Daisy Norville lost his wallet and his license." grumbled Bo

"Give me a moment then." The woman said before walking from the table.

"Bo can I ask a favour." Asked Shaggy

After a glare of his uncle the man nodded and said. "The ghost spots out of town? Hazzard isn't known for its ghosts Norvile."

"That sheriff of yours?"

"No the problem son. J.D. is the problem. Find his swindle and you find the ghosts." Said uncle Jesse.

"ROr more who he has angered." Added Scooby.

"Well they have only appeared. In the sheriff's office at the moment as far as we knew."

"J.D. has his office there to." Offered uncle Jesse.

"View point then or mirrors and places for microphones. They only waved or spoke to us. There was no throwing or a screaming monster." Said Shaggy.

"and what do they want?" asked Luke.

"You boys help Norville by checking Martins farm and the old goat still. In town J.D. wont' be much of a problem for him if we tell Lulu. If Roscoe already hasn't ."

 **The Hoggs Home.**

Lulu was happy she and Candice had cleaned the house from top to bottom. Unlike her husband she understood hard work. And the spring cleaning got even her of her behind.

"Lulu you should exercise more." Said Candice before taking another sip of her tea.

"And lose my place in the bed no thanks dear."

Candice chuckled. "So when is Boss going on a diet?"

"Soon Candice. I might even support him by joining in."

"Call all the restaurants in fronts Lulu. Otherwise you are losing more of your side."

Lulu chuckled at that. She loved making the girl smile

And the girl needed to smile. War never was good for a person.

Lulu admitted the boys needed attention but after wars the girls were forgotten by the officials.

When Candice left she had been a cheery girl. When she returned she was a wreck. There were no other girls in town that had gone over seas except Lulu.

And she would admit she had gotten a good position in both Germany and Korea. Candice hadn't Candice had yelled in the local store "Incoming" when a car tyre blew. Lulu had coaxed the girl from her hiding place. Like she had done for boy's who were in shellshock while in foreign hospitals.

Nobody hired her except Lulu. Lulu had seen the girls with the stares and Candice was among them. Jefferson might complain about her but he accepted she was a part of the household and he did fear his wife wrath after all.

When the bell rang Candice walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Daisy." Lulu heard Candice gasp "Norville what are you doing here?"

" _At least it is behind the lines_." Lulu mused " _Jefferson if you got the boy here to make her smile you earned it. If not my wrath will be felt_."

 **The balladeer.**

"Well Boss could always smooth talk Lulu. On most things. Or was that Lulu herself?"

 **A.N.**

Hope you like it and Luiz4200 don't be disappointed. The found wallet fit better.


End file.
